


sunshowers

by Suicix



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crushes, Developing Relationship, Extended Metaphors, Fluff, Introspection, M/M, Rain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-24 17:42:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10746645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suicix/pseuds/Suicix
Summary: With Jinyoung, comes the rain - and that isn't necessarily a bad thing.





	sunshowers

Here’s how Youngjae sees it: with Jinyoung, comes the rain. If he were to actually say that to anyone, though, he’s sure they’d think it was negative, sure that whoever it is would hit him with _I thought you liked him? Thought you were desperate to have him as your boyfriend?_ which – yes. Youngjae might deliver a hard hit to the shoulder of whoever says it, but it’s true. He _does_ like Jinyoung (but he’s not _that_ desperate, no matter how much Bambam and Yugyeom might tease him about it).

None of that means that a comparison to the rain is a bad thing, though. Rain is crisp and fresh and cool, is something that’s necessary for the world to even function. That’s not to say that Jinyoung himself is the one powering all life on earth as we know it, but Youngjae would honestly believe it if someone said he was.

Youngjae doesn’t tell anyone _that_ , but he finds himself confiding in Jaebum one time when the three of them are out to lunch and Jinyoung had excused himself to go to the restroom. It’s only right that the friend who first introduced them gets to hear how Youngjae’s feeling.

“I just – I think he’s cool, you know?”

Immediately, Jaebum’s laughing, full on guffawing, his eyes scrunched up and his mouth open. He’s so loud that other people in the restaurant are turning to look at them – Youngjae levels of loud, really.

“Don’t let Jinyoung fool you into thinking he’s cool for even a second,” he says, leaning over the table with a smirk on his face, shaking his head as if the very idea of the words _Jinyoung_ and _cool_ existing in the same language is ridiculous. Youngjae’s sure that Jaebum would have launched into a dozen different embarrassing stories about Jinyoung if Jinyoung hadn’t arrived back at that very moment.

“What have I missed?” Jinyoung takes his seat beside Youngjae, glancing between them. He narrows his eyes in suspicion when the answer from both the others is a hasty _nothing!_ , and there’s suddenly no time or space for Youngjae to explain to Jaebum what he actually meant by _cool_. He meant it differently to how Jaebum thought he did, anyway. It’s Jinyoung’s general demeanour that’s cool, that’s – serene, almost.

(Rain can be warm, too. Youngjae’s always known that, and he’s never liked the humidity much when it is, but he’s come to learn that there are things to enjoy about the warmth of rain when it’s there: the glances Jinyoung shoots in Youngjae’s direction when he thinks Youngjae isn’t looking, when Jinyoung’s smile somehow seems to reach beyond his eyes and makes them crinkle, how gently Jinyoung will touch a hand to his shoulder.)

 

 

Something else about rain is that it can be calm, relaxing – when you’re inside and don’t have to be worried about getting soaked to the bone, at least. The best times for this, Youngjae thinks, are at night.

Sometimes he writes songs best to the sound of silence, but sometimes he’s found inspiration in the backdrop of water rushing down his windowpanes. One evening, he ends up with lyrics about the beginnings of something with someone and feelings that are unspoken but so tangible and a melody to go with them. Maybe one day, when the song’s polished and ready to be performed in front of people, Jinyoung will get to hear it, will get to realise that it’s about him.

There are nights when the rain is heavy, audible even over the sound of music, and Youngjae feels safe while he lies there in the dark and the warm, even if he hears thunder. (Sometimes, he might imagine that Jinyoung’s there beside him, wrapped up under the duvet, his arms as much of a protection from the outside as the walls around them. This is something that Youngjae makes sure he _never_ tells Jaebum. He doesn’t want to be the one getting made fun of.)

He finds the same kind of calm in the sound of Jinyoung’s voice as he talks. If Youngjae could, he’d wrap himself up in it.

One day, when it’s most definitely _not_ raining, they eat in the park with some other friends. Jinyoung’s sitting with a book on the picnic blanket while Mark and Jackson get too competitive over whatever game they’re supposed to be playing just for fun.

“You should read to me,” Youngjae tells him, and Jinyoung does.

Youngjae’s hardly paying attention to the story itself, just getting lost in the calm of Jinyoung’s voice as he talks. Jinyoung sounds like he’s good at getting the emotions right, too, even if Youngjae has no idea what’s actually going on.

“Youngjae? Have you fallen asleep?” Jinyoung asks after a while, poking Youngjae in the shoulder. When Youngjae blinks his eyes open, Jinyoung’s frowning above him.

“No!” Youngjae sits up – maybe a little too quickly, judging by the way his head spins. “You just… you have a nice voice.”

His face flushes – having to admit that is kind of embarrassing – but Jinyoung’s slow smile in response is worth it.

 

 

If everything about the rain isn’t necessarily bad, then everything about the sun isn’t necessarily good.

Sometimes, Youngjae can’t see for the sun in his eyes – the kind of brightness that has him squinting, shielding his face, hiding behind sunglasses. Sometimes, he can feel himself being too loud, too obnoxious, and it makes him want to shrink in on himself, makes him wonder how anyone’s putting up with him. Sometimes, he feels embarrassment pricking up on his skin like the heat of the sun – like sunburn.

Jinyoung’s the one who always seems to make it better, these days. He does it the same way water does: refreshing, soothing, healing.

 

 

They go out one weekend, just the two of them. Just the two of them, and not because nobody else could come. Just the two of them because that’s how they planned it to be, how they _want_ it to be. Youngjae hopes it’s a date. Jinyoung definitely made it sound like a date. It would be a lie if Youngjae said he wasn’t feeling at least a little giddy about that.

The only thing that seems like it’s going to be a damper on their day is when it starts to rain, heavier than it has done during the daytime for quite a while. Jinyoung, of course, has got a raincoat folded away in the pocket of his backpack. Youngjae didn’t even think to bring an umbrella.

“Did you not look at the weather forecast?” Jinyoung asks, and Youngjae shakes his head. He didn’t. Jinyoung sighs. “I’d offer you my coat, but I don’t reward stupidity if it means that I might get a cold.” It sounds mean, but he’s smiling – he doesn’t really mean it. Youngjae’s relieved.

“I’m sorry,” he still finds himself saying, unable to help from shivering at a sudden whip of wind, his teeth chattering in the cold.

“No, don’t be.” Jinyoung gestures to a café on the other side of the street. “Look – I don’t want to eat until later, but let’s go in there until it clears up.”

He takes Youngjae by the hand and they head over, careful not to get splashed by any passing cars. Jinyoung holds the door open and Youngjae makes sure to wipe his feet properly, and they find a table before ordering.

Youngjae buys them both coffees as somewhat of an apology for being the reason why they had to drag themselves inside so quickly – actual hot coffees instead of iced ones for once because of the weather – but Jinyoung insists on getting them both a second when they’re finished and the rain still hasn’t stopped. It’s the least they can do if they’re going to be sitting in here to take advantage of the warmth, he says.

The table they’re sitting at is tucked away in a corner, and Youngjae chose the seat that’s facing the shop front. He has the view of the rain as it hits the glass, but more importantly, of Jinyoung in front of him.

Jinyoung’s talking, but Youngjae can’t keep half his brain off of how Jinyoung’s knee is brushing against his underneath the table and how much he wants Jinyoung to reach across and hold his hand. He blinks to refocus himself, eyes dragging over the window once he has.

There, he finds that it’s finally stopped raining. He tells Jinyoung, and they’re both done with their second drinks, so they head out. It’s brighter than it was before, and Youngjae takes a look upwards, and–

“Hyung!” he exclaims, grabbing at Jinyoung’s arm, fingers tight on Jinyoung’s wrist, pointing at the sky with his other hand. “A rainbow.”

“Yes.” Jinyoung’s looking up at it now, too. He’s smiling, not blinding like the sun but soft like the colours of the rainbow against the blue tinge of the sky. Youngjae’s torn between the two of them, eyes mostly on the sky but unable to stop himself from stealing glances at Jinyoung.

Rain meeting sun. It feels symbolic. Maybe it is. Maybe it’s nature trying to tell them something.

The next time Youngjae looks across to Jinyoung, he finds himself looking for longer. Finds his eyes drifting to Jinyoung’s mouth. He wants so badly to kiss Jinyoung, wants to make what’s been hanging between them for months now something real.

Youngjae’s internal monologue on whether or not he should fades out when Jinyoung catches him looking. The voices in his head suddenly come to a stop. His mouth feels a little dry.

“What?” Jinyoung says, though his tone is amused like he knows _exactly_ what, and Youngjae just – he has to do it.

He cups Jinyoung’s face in one hand, trying to pretend that his fingers aren’t shaking a little, and leans in. Jinyoung’s mouth is just as soft as it looks, but he doesn’t actually react, and the lack of any kind of reaction has Youngjae wondering all over again if this was even a good idea in the first place, and–

“Good,” Jinyoung says when Youngjae pulls back. His eyes are glittering like the light reflected in the puddles on the sidewalk. “I’ve been waiting.”

“You have?”

“I have,” Jinyoung confirms. He takes one of Youngjae’s hands in his, his grip tight. Now, he’s the one who leans in for a kiss: something a little harder, this time, though still just as brief. “I wanted you to do things at your own pace.”

_Oh_. Youngjae supposes he’s grateful that Jinyoung cares this much. If this means he could have been kissing Jinyoung weeks ago, though, then he would have done it a whole lot sooner.

“Now,” Jinyoung continues. “As the rain rudely interrupted our date…”

There it is: _date_. Actual confirmation that this is what Jinyoung was planning all along. Youngjae’s heart sings in his chest. He’ll have to spend a rainy evening working on a song to express how this feels, too.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks so much for reading, everyone - you can also find me on tumblr @ vibetechs!!


End file.
